


100 Kinks of Darkpilot, #37 -- Against the Wall

by idrilhadhafang



Series: 100 Kinks of Darkpilot [37]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 20:11:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11089050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In which Poe changes direction.





	100 Kinks of Darkpilot, #37 -- Against the Wall

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

They’ve stripped off some of their clothes for this one, and Poe is more than ready to go. Ben’s braced against the wall, back to Poe, more than ready.

Poe can’t say that he actually likes taking Ben from behind -- it doesn’t allow him to see Ben’s beautiful face at all, the way he reacts to each touch, each kiss, each act that they share together -- but it will have to do. “Are you okay with this, Ben?” he says.

“Yes.”

Poe is careful, tender, even as he kisses down Ben’s neck, and Ben pushes against him, rubbing his buttocks (and dear stars is he so shapely) against Poe’s cock. Poe moans even as his cock hardens against Ben’s buttocks, with the friction between the two of them. He kneads Ben’s buttocks, feeling how soft and fleshy and well-shaped they are, causing Ben to moan as well.

“Please,” Ben says. “Please, Poe...”

Poe prepares Ben, parting his cheeks and sliding in his fingers one at a time. Ben pushes against him, all but greedily sucking Poe’s fingers down. Poe’s fingers are so warm and so tight inside Ben, and his eyelids flutter from the warmth. Even withdrawing to replace his fingers with his cock, Poe feels a bit disappointed, but even that fades after he slicks himself up with lubricant and enters Ben.

Ben’s body welcomes him inside, and Poe moans along with Ben. Ben is so hot, so tight, so perfect, and he plunges into him again and again even as he reaches around to stroke Ben off. Ben’s moans become frantic, loud even as Poe plunges into him, taking in that heat like he needs it.

Poe kisses him, places kisses to his neck and whispers adoring words into his ear. He wishes he could see Ben’s face; it feels so odd taking him when he can’t see Ben’s face. But Ben’s skin is so warm and soft and his body is such a comfort, and Poe really does feel as if he’s come home.

“Please. More.” Ben’s voice is all but a rasp in that moment, and Poe continues to stroke, continues to thrust. Poe strokes, and Ben’s climax builds until he comes in Poe’s hand. Poe follows, spilling his seed inside Ben. 

Poe cleans himself up later before drawing Ben into a hug. "It's not the same," he says, "Not seeing your face."

"Same here. But it was something." Ben smiles, and Poe can feel the amount of sheer trust that Ben has in him, the sheer amount of love for him. It's enough to melt him all over again.

They dress, and Poe says, "How do you feel?"

"Never better."

It's still amazing, what they can discover about the other, the amount of trust they have in the other and the amount of love. Even heading to the couch, tired and content and happy, Poe has a feeling that he will never, ever be able to truly stop. 


End file.
